


Explode -My picket fence extra-

by tay_tay19



Series: My picket fence [5]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Divorce, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tay_tay19/pseuds/tay_tay19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his last day on the force, Gabe was ready to move on with his life after his failed marriage and the last thing he wants is to be stuck partnering with the new rookie for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explode -My picket fence extra-

It was his last day on the force and the last thing Gabriel Saporta was expecting was to end up with was a new partner. But here he was sitting at a desk waiting for the rookie they had hired to replace him. A rookie for crying out loud!

Gabe sighed to himself for the millionth time since had arrived at the station at five that morning, which was insane since he was out on a call till three in the morning. It’s like the captain is milking him for all he’s worth, which wouldn’t surprise him at all to be honest.

Someone sits across from him and he doesn’t really feel the need to look up. The rookie clears his throat, once. Twice… three times. Gabe takes a cough drop that’s been sitting in his desk drawer for god knows how long and throws it at the kid.

“Ow” The guy exclaims as it hits him in the forehead. Gabe looks up and blinks. This rookie can’t be much younger than him. His long brown hair is tied back in a ponytail and he wears a white button up shirt with black suspenders. A pair of thick rimmed glasses rest on the tip of his nose. He looks more like a book worm than a cop, Gabe notes as he looks the man over. Gabe also notices that the man is very good looking. And Gabe can’t help but flirt with good looking guys. He rests his elbows on the table and leans forward with his signature smile. “My bad amigo” He puts an emphasis on the Spanish accent he barely has since guys normally love it.

“Are you Gabriel?” He asks.

“Call me Saporta. You’re beckett right” He’s proud he remembered the name.

“Yeah but I’d prefer William or bill”

“You’re definitely never been a cop before”

“How can you tell?”

“I don’t think anyone around here uses their first name”

“Really? Why not?”

“Hell if I know. It’s like some unspoken cop rule or something”

“How strange”

“What are you even doing here?” Gabe decides to ask bluntly. He doesn’t have time to beat around the bush. He’s only got twelve hours with this guy. Twelve hours until he can leave this place and all the bad memories.

“What do you mean?”

“You look like you’d be more comfortable in a library than a squad car”

“I’m a musician” This makes Gabe laugh. He wanted to be a musician at one point but life got in the way of that. “A musician huh? Why give that up?” William looks off to the side.

“Being a musician doesn’t pay for half the things my daughter needs”

“You have a kid?”

“Yeah her name is Genevieve. Wanna see a picture?” Gabe sees the sparkle in his eyes that all dads get when they talk about their kids. “Sure why not” he shrugs. William stands up and walks around the desk. He sits on it and holds his phone up with a picture of his daughter as the background. William isn’t wearing a wedding ring. Gabe considers asking but he doesn’t want to make the other man uncomfortable. “She’s cute” He says instead. William nods happily and stands back up.

“The captain said you would show me where to get a uniform” Gabe rolls his eyes and stands up making sure he ends up closer to William than he needs to be. He notes the way William doesn’t look him in the eyes until he moves away. He’s pretty much positive he’ll be able to get in this guy’s pants before the end of the shift.

In the locker room Gabe finds a uniform and leans against the lockers. William turns his back to him as he changes. Gabe watches and surprised to see that William is actually pretty fit. He wonders what it would feel like running his hands over the younger man’s lean stomach. ‘This is probably why I’m about to lose my husband’ Gabe things. That’s not true of course. Sure he thought other guys were attractive but he was always faithful to Rylan. And Ryland new that. But he couldn’t handle all of Gabe’s baggage anymore, the night terrors and never knowing when he would be home, if he would be home. It drove him crazy. Gabe knew he was too messed up to ever have a real relationship anymore.

Once William has finished dressing and they’ve been briefed they head out to the squad car that Gabe has driven for the past five years. He gets into the driver’s seat before bill even has a chance to ask for it. He doesn’t complain just gets in and looks at everything.

“What do we do first?” He asks as Gabe starts the car and drives. “Didn’t you go to the academy?”

“Well yeah… But I figured maybe things were different in real life”

“Not really. We’re just on patrol for now. We’ll get a call later probably.”

“Do we get coffee? I could really use a coffee”

“Is it going to make you all hyper and jittery?”

“No. I’m an adult I can handle my coffee”

“Fine we can get coffee.” He pauses for a moment “But if you get hyper I will put you over my knee and spank you” William stays silent and Gabe can’t help but grin. “Unless of course you’d enjoy that.” William’s face flushes red. Now that he knows he can get him to react this way Gabe is sure he’s going to enjoy his last day.

He raises an eyebrow at Bill and smirks at him. “Or would you enjoy that?” He asks

“No way. Why would I?” William is being defensive.

“Hey everyone’s got their kinks” Gabe shrugs.

“I’m a guy” His face is beet red now.

“So is my husband” William looks at Gabe confused.

“Why are you flirting with me if you have a husband?”

“Soon to be ex-husband I should say. We’re getting divorced”

“Oh sorry… why?”

“Because this job takes up so much of my life. He thinks I don’t have time for him”

“Seriously? You’re a cop who’s getting divorced because he’s married to the job?”

“pretty much” William laughs and Gabe scowls at the younger man. “What is so funny about that?”

“You’re like the clichéd main character in every action movie ever”

“Am not”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. Those cops go for the big breasted ladies, while I am much more interested in the size of my new partners pistol” The blush comes back to Williams face even stronger now and he glares at the road ahead trying to calm down.

He doesn’t know why he’s reacting to Gabe so strongly. He’s always been attracted to both genders but something about his temporary partner is different. William isn’t sure whats happening but he’s actually considering flirting back. He knows Gabe isn’t the kind of guy he needs. He’ll be gone soon, off to wherever it is he’s moving to, he’ll be in the middle of his divorce for a while. William is a single father. He needs to think about what’s best for Eve before he gets into a relationship.

He stares out the window and can’t help but imagine what being with Gabe would feel like. How it would feel to have their bodies pressed together, Gabe’s lips pressed against his own while their hands roamed. He glances over at the other man.

It wouldn’t really be a relationship. It’s been a long time since he’s been intimate with anyone. His eyes trail over Gabe’s body and he wonders what he would look like naked and in a bed. William feels his pants tightened and curses himself for letting his thoughts wander. He isn’t really sure what to do about it and he’s sure Gabe has notices, he can see the smirk on his face from the corner of his eye. He tries not to think about it. He thinks about the different switches and tries to remember what they do. Then he runs through the list of codes they had to memorize. He does not think about how Gabe’s fingers would feel or the way Gabe keeps looking at his lap.

He rolls his window down and takes a deep breath. “You alright there?” Gabe asks with his sexy accent.

“Fine. Just fine.”

“Need some help?”

“No thank you” William answers abruptly. He really wishes he had gotten a different partner. ‘You can make it’ He tells himself. ‘It’s just one day’

They spend the next couple of hours in silence as they drive around. Gabe tries to start conversations from time to time but receives only one worded responses. They get a call around one and as they’re heading up the steps to the front door Gabe grabs William’s butt.

William blushes and turns quickly grabbing Gabe’s hand. He takes a deep breath as he finds himself merely inches from Gabe. It would be so easy to just lean forward. William keeps his eyes on Gabe’s lips as he leans forward. A door opens and they are both quick to move apart.

“Oh good you’re finally here” Both men look to the door and have to stifle their laughter. An elderly woman stands there in nothing but a bra and a skirt with curlers in her hair. Gabe clears his throat and nudges William forward. William looks nervous but he manages to speak.

“What’s the problem ma’am” He asks trying to keep his face straight.

“It’s that boy next door again officer. I saw him peeping through my window not ten minutes ago while I was getting changed.”

“R…really?” He glances at Gabe unsure of what to do. “Well? Aren’t you going to do anything?”

“Oh um… yes… yes ma’am we’ll look into it right away…”

“Good. If I catch that snot nosed brat at it again I’ll beat him with my walker.” She shuffles back a few steps and slams the door. William turns to Gabe. “What was that?”

“Mrs. Mayer. She calls at least once a week to complain about the neighbor boy”

“Does he really do all that stuff?”

“It’s possible”

“So why don’t we do anything?”

“Well the last boy that lived in the house next door died about fifty years ago. So unless you want to call the ghost busters we can’t really do anything” He chuckles to himself as he heads back to the car. William follows behind him shaking his head. “Why do we tell her we’ll handle it?”

“She’s a little senile” Gabe gets into the car and buckles up. “I’m still mad at you” William says sitting down. Gabe raises an eyebrow at him. “What did I do?”

“Seriously?”

“Si”

“You just grabbed my ass”

“You know you enjoyed it”

“Did not. I’m pretty sure sexual harassment is not allowed” Gabe leans towards him a smirk on his face. “If you didn’t like it then why were you going to kiss me?” William leans away looking out his window. “I was not”

Gabe unbuckles his seat belt and leans over more his lips brushing against William’s ear as he whispers “We can go on our break now. What would you like to do?” William shivers. It’s against his better judgment. His brain is telling him to stay away from Gabe. But it’s not like its ever going to happen again. Gabe will be gone tomorrow. But for now it will be nice to have someone pay him attention again. He turns his head and kisses Gabe.

It doesn’t take them long at all to drive to Gabe’s apartment. Gabe radios that they’re going on lunch then gets out and heads inside with William following behind him. Neither of them wants anything serious. But they can feel the spark growing between them and they can’t resist it. They get inside and before either one can speak they’re kissing again. Gabe leads William towards the pull out bed as they tug at each other’s clothes wanting to be closer.

When they’re lunch break ends they return to the car and Gabe continues to drive around checking problem areas and looking for anything suspicious. William is tired and wishes he could take a nap but he’s sure that would not be a good thing to do on his first day. Of course sleeping with his partner is probably on the list of don’ts as well. But that he doesn’t regret at all. That he kind of wishes would happen again. Maybe tonight after they’re off duty. He won’t have any chances after that. Gabe told him that he’s moving across the country in the morning.

A call comes over the radio and Gabe answers saying they would check it out. William can’t remember what the code they used means so he looks at Gabe curiously. “Remember the codes idiota. An alarm got triggered” Gabe says playfully swatting the younger man in the back of the head.

“I normally would but my brain is a little bit mush right now.” He nudges Gabe.

“hmm I guess I can allow it.” Gabe smiles at him. They arrive at the store and head inside. Gabe leads the way with his gun drawn and William follows close behind their eyes scanning the store for anything suspicious. Nothing seems to be broken but a door in the back is open. Gabe goes over and looks down the stairs leading into the basement. “Should we go down?” William whispers. Gabe nods and radios for backup then heads down the stairs turning his flashlight on.

The basement is dark and packed with shelves and shelves of boxes. Gabe weaves his way through keeping his gun and flashlight forward. William feels his palms growing sweaty and glances around nervously. He doesn’t see the box on the ground and trips over it falling into a shelf. Gabe pulls him out of the way as everything falls off it and blocks their path back to the stairs. The two men stand close to each other. “watch what you’re doing would you.” Gabe scolds. “s…sorry” William looks around and his eyes widen. He grabs onto Gabe’s arm and points ahead of them.

On the ground laying next to an open box is a bomb with a timer ticking down the second. Gabe takes a deep breath and stares at it in shock. “w…what do we do?” William asks.

40 seconds. “get out” Gabe says pushing William towards the stairs. “but”

“go call the bomb squad” William starts to climb over the spilled boxes trying to get to the stairs.

Gabe kneels in front of the bomb. They wont be able to make it out of the building before it goes off. It would be alright. If it was just him. He wouldn’t really mind going out with a bang. But William. William has a daughter who needs him. William needs to get out. He looks at the wires on the bomb and tries to remember if it was the red wire or the green wire that needs to be cut. He looks over his shoulder and watches William stop at the top of the stairs and looks back at him.

He pulls his knife from his belt. Holding his breath he holds it to the wire. “Gabe!” William yells out his name and he cuts the wire. Nothing happens. The countdown keeps going. “Run William!” He yells

15 seconds. William runs out of the building and Gabe scrambles to get to the stairs.

William makes it outside and trips on the curb. He turns onto his back and sits up looking at the building and waiting for something happen. He gets to his feet and backs away silently begging Gabe to come out. In the distance he can hear the sirens as their backup gets closer. Gabe comes running out of the building and stops out of breath. William goes to him and puts his hands on his shoulders. “Gabe?” He asks. Gabe shrugs him off and stands up straight. “I’m fine. Its alright I think I got it” William hugs him tightly extremely happy that the man is alright. Gabe allows it for a moment then moves away as the bomb squad arrives.

The rest of the day passes in a blur. They each give a statement on what happened and wait to receive word on what happened. They don’t say much to each other but they stay side by side throughout everything. Every now and then William glances at Gabe and the older man gives him a reassuring smile. William tries hard to not think about how scared he was that Gabe would get hurt. He tries to ignore the dull ache in his chest as the day comes to an end and he realizes he doesn’t know if he’ll ever see gabe again.

They return to the precinct and William watches as Gabe packs up the last of their things. “you’re really leaving huh…” William says quietly. Gabe looks at him. “does it bother you?”

“yeah… yeah I think it does” Gabe goes to open his mouth to respond but before he can their captain walks out of his office. “Saporta!” he calls “yes sir?” Gabe asks.

“I’ve talked to your new precinct. They’re willing to spare you for a few more days if you want to stay and get to the bottom of this case.” Gabe looks at William and smiles a bit. He decides that he wouldn’t mind hanging around for a few more days. After all someone has to show this Rookie the ropes. “Yes sir I’ll stay.” William smiles and looks at the captain. “I’d like to remain his partner until he leaves if I can”

“sure whatever. I’ll let them know” He turns and returns to the office. Gabe and William look at each other and smile. Both of them are glad to have more time together.


End file.
